


holy rattlesnakes

by eckarius



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Trans Character, gonna get real fluffy soon boys, mac is supportive of charlie and that’s all i could ever ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarius/pseuds/eckarius
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles with teenage charlie and mac. may be angsty, fluffy, or just plain stupid, but that’s part of the fun, right?





	holy rattlesnakes

_**age sixteen** _

 

“you sure you want to go through my stuff, dude?” mac sounds worried as he shuffled through his hamper. he picks up one of his muscle tees, holding it up and quickly deciding he still wants it. he’s not gonna throw out one of his dad’s old concert tees, even if it’s not a good band (mac isn’t sure he’s ever listened to reo speedwagon, but he wouldn’t want to upset his dad by throwing it out.) “i mean, most of my shirts don’t have sleeves.”

”yeah, it’s fine. there’s stuff i can wear over them,” charlie sounds extremely uncomfortable. he’s never felt so different from mac, so other. he has to acknowledge the differences in their frames, their voices, and how they’ve grown since they were kids. he doesn’t remember a time where he wasn’t called charlie, he faintly remembers having long hair. mac’snever had any of those things (well, technically he’s ronald, but it’s not the same), he’s never had to worry about his body not matching his brain.

the only way he can remedy growing boobs and hips is by wearing anything oversized, just enough layers to trick someone into thinking charlie’s body is straight, that there are no lumps on his chest and no curve to his hips. he hasn’t worried about covering himself up until recently, about freshman year when he couldn’t just use one of his mom’s old sports bras (modified to fit him, of course) and call it a day. now he has to overcompensate, speak in a forced, low voice, steal his mom’s clinical (he thinks it’s called clinical, at least) makeup to accentuate the peach fuzz on his face, make it look like facial hair. he has to chop his hair off himself just so someone on the street won’t call him “ma’am” and send him into a bout of anxiety that he can’t fix until he falls asleep and forgets about it the next day. even though everyone at school calls him charlie or “dirtgrub,” he’s still hyper aware of the comments made by strangers.

thankfully, mac is the second manliest person charlie knows (after mac’s dad), so he feels confident that these clothes will stop passerby’s from calling him a “ma’am” or “miss.” charlie picks up a shirt, it has some badass logo on it, and the sleeves haven’t been ripped off yet.

”what’s ‘magna?’” charlie holds the shirt up to mac, who shrugs. must have seen some old t-shirt his dad owned at some point. “can i have it?”

mac nods without even looking back up at charlie, preoccupied with some ugly tribal-print shirt.

charlie rips off his three current layers of clothing and pulls the magna shirt over his head, checking himself out in the mirror once it’s on. maybe it’s the size of the shirt, the way it’s cut, how it drapes on his body, but charlie has never felt manlier.

”dude, look how _awesome_ this one is!” he tells like an over-joyed child, turning to mac and showing mac how he looks in it. it fits exactly how he wants it to—it’s big, it shows no hint of curves, he can almost convince himself that he was born a boy. that he and mac have the same bodies, that there’s no difference between the both of them biologically.

he’s a bit sad mac doesn’t understand his excitement, but that doesn’t stop him from admiring the shirt and wearing it every day for the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by “king of carrot flowers pt. one” by neutral milk hotel.


End file.
